


Routine

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Coffee Shops, F/M, Morning Routines, Peter has a crush, Pining, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a routine and he's stuck to it since he was thirteen, along comes a beautiful mole faced girl that messes that up in the best of ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sterekismyotp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekismyotp/gifts).



> Okay so I actually hate Peter/Stiles and don't like always a girl Stiles.
> 
> But my friend loves them and I thought I'd give her a short gift as she's currently writing one of my favourite fics ever

Peter liked his routine, it helped bring normal into his other wise crazy and hectic life.

He’s up for six, and showered and dressing in sweats and a plain tee by twenty past and is running seven miles to his favourite coffee shop.

The coffee shop is only a mile away from his apartment so he runs all the way to the preserve and then back otherwise it wouldn’t be a good work out.

He gets in the delicious smelling shop at varying times each day depending on how well his running speed is.

He usually gets there for around seven.

He orders his a random drink from the menu with plenty of cream and smiles at the sweetness.

He picks up a muffin too because why not he deserves a treat.

He sits at his usual seat and stares across the coffee shop at the beautiful dark haired women that’s always here at this time.

Her face is creamy white, with a constellation of moles scattered around her perfect face.

He lips are always biting on her straw or her coffee stirrer as she types furiously at her laptop.

Her beats headphones are so loud the whole coffee shop can hear it.

The coffee person behind the counter a gorgeous blond with big boobs never tells her off though cause they seem to be friends.

The song changes to a familiar old classic.

Wonder wall by Oasis

She starts singing along and gets the words muddled up.

Peter can’t help but crack a smile.

The girl behind the counter catches the smile and Peter pulls out his phone to distract himself from the perfect but sometimes wrong lyriced singing of the beautiful stranger.

The busty blond goes and sits with the other girl and the music is dimmed, they talk in dim whispers and Peter loves the fact that the beautiful girl talks animatedly with her hands.

Those hands that he is ashamed to admit he may have dreamed off once or seventeen times.

Theres giggling and he is dying to look over but he doesn’t want to get caught.

So he sits there answering E-mails on his IPhone and picking at his muffin.

The women always leaves at 8 O’clock on the dot but Peter is surprised when all of a sudden a shadow towers over him.

“You’ve been staring at me for four months” The women says.

Peters throat suddenly goes dry.

“Sorry I just don’t think, I’ve seen anything as beautiful as you” Peter tells her ignoring the aww that comes from behind the counter.

“Yeah well Ill let you off” She tells him and slides a piece of paper across the table to him.

The paper has ‘Stiles’ wrote on and underneath the is a number.

“What’s a Stiles?” Peter asks.

“I am” She tells him and turns aways going to the door.

“Wait what am I supposed to do with this?” He asks.

“Call me, or you could always buy me a coffee tomorrow” She tells him smirking.

“I’m Peter he shouts making a few of the other customers that slowly trickled in through out his staring session with Stiles look over.

“Good to know” She smirks and she’s suddenly gone with only the sound of the door bell ringing.

 

Peter has had a routine since he was 13 and he kept to it all throughout adult hood he never strayed from his routine and he always ran his seven miles.

 

Accept for the next day, the next day he couldn’t wait to get to the coffee shop, that he skipped his running and got to the shop for half six, the busty blonde hadn’t even opened up the shop yet.

 

And if he was on the edge of his seat until he finally heard the door bell chime, well that’s between him and the busty blond that’s been laughing at him since he first stepped foot in the shop this morning.


End file.
